1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and docking station arrangement and, more particularly, to a portable computer and portable docking station arrangement that can be alternatively arranged into two different forms for use as a notebook computer or a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer and a portable computer (for example, tablet PC) have different ways of use. A user may select a notebook computer or portable computer subject to individual demand. Further, a notebook computer and a portable computer may be used with a docking station having connection port means.
A conventional docking station is designed for use in a fixed place. When in use, a docking station must be connected to external power supply to obtain the necessary electricity. Therefore, conventional docking stations cannot be used as portable electronic apparatus. Further conventional docking stations have only connection port means; however they are not equipped with a keyboard for data input. When using a docking station with a notebook computer, the user shall have to use a connection cable to connect an external keyboard to the connection port means of the docking station for use with the notebook computer or portable computer if he (she) does not want to use the keyboard of the notebook computer.
Further, conventional docking stations do not provide a battery charging function. When loading a notebook computer or portable computer in a docking station, the user needs to connect the docking station to external power supply to obtain the necessary electricity.